List of Gate Cards in the Anime
Gate Cards from Bakugan Battle Brawlers have complicated effects like Energy Grab which transfers energy from the opponent to your Bakugan. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, the Gate Cards include Reactor Gate Cards like Pyrus Reactor which gives Pyrus Bakugan a amount of G-Power based on the number of non-Pyrus Bakugan on the field. These Gate Cards are ludicrously overpowered and seem to have no base on the actual game. In episode 27 and above of Bakugan: New Vestroia they use new Gate Cards known as Command Cards. In Gundalian Invaders, brawlers use Bakugan: New Vestroia Gate Cards in addition to some new ones. In Mechtanium Surge, the Gate Cards are different as they have more effective powers. Season 1 *'Attribute Normal: +# Gs': Adds # Gs to any Bakugan of the same attribute as the card. [Ex: Pyrus Normal: +100 Gs adds 100 Gs to any Pyrus Bakugan on the Gate Card.] *'Quartet Battle' (Double Battle): Adds one Bakugan to the field from both players' sides. *'Fire Storm': Adds 100 Gs to any Pyrus and Ventus Bakugan. *'Character': Doubles any Bakugan's Power Level if it is the correct corresponding Bakugan for the card. *'Intercept': Stops two Bakugan from brawling. *'Mind Ghost': When two Bakugan stand on the card no matter which side they are they both lose. *'Pyrus': Swap the G-Power of your Bakugan with your opponent. *'Triple Battle': Battle is placed on hold until a third Bakugan is thrown onto the Gate Card. *'Aquos Hazard': Turns every Bakugan on the field except Subterra to Aquos attribute. *'Subterra Hazard': Turns all Bakugan on the field to Subterra attribute. *'Quicksand Freeze': The Bakugan that wins on this Gate Card remains on it without being removed. *'Energy Merge': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan. *'Hyper Merge': Increases your Bakugan's Gs by 100 for each Bakugan brawling. *'Trade Off': If a Bakugan on the field is over 400 Gs, it automatically loses. *'Androstasis' (Peacemaker): Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. *'Scapegoat': Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. The user of this card may then decide if the battle shall end or continue. *'Magma Fuse': The Bakugan with the stronger base power level wins. *'Joker's Wild': If there is a Darkus Bakugan in the battle, it wins automatically. *'Warp Gate': Warps two Bakugan from one Gate Card to another. *'Sharing Battle': Allows another Bakugan to come into battle. *'Level Down': Drops the opponent's bakugan power by 100 Gs if the Bakugan has 400 Gs or more. *'Third Judgment': The battle can only start when there are 3 Bakugan standing on the Gate Card. A battle ends only when 1 Bakugan is left standing. *'Warlock': Cancels any of the opponent's abilities. *'Additional Task': The last Bakugan to stand on the Gate Card is sent back to the player. *'Transformation:' Your Bakugan's G-Power becomes equal to any Bakugan you have. File:Gate_Card.JPG|A set Gate Card in the Anime. File:Command_Gate_Card.JPG|A Command Gate Card. File:Attribute_Gate_Card.JPG|An Attribute Gate Card. File:Character_Gate_Card.JPG|A Character Gate Card. Season 2 *'Pyrus Reactor: '''Increases all Pyrus Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Subterra Reactor:' Increases all Subterra Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Haos Reactor:' Increases all Haos Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Darkus Reactor:' Increases all Darkus Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Aquos Reactor:' Increases all Aquos Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Ventus Reactor:' Increases all Ventus Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Land Pressure:' Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. *'Devour:' Absorbs any attribute the player commands it to. *'Active Ghost:' Defeats any opponent Bakugan. *'Silent Land:' Prevents the opponent from activating anymore abilities. *'Change Link Force:' Reverses the opponent's ability effect. *'Element Merge:' Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan. *'Forcement Wind:' Your Bakugan's power level increases by 100x the number of Bakugan on the field with the same Attribute. *'Phantasm''' (Phantasmorphic): Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. *'Ring Zero' (Rank Zero): Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Forcement Enemy': Adds 100 Gs to each of your Bakugan for each Bakugan on your opponent's side. *'Flat Power': Brings all Bakugan back to their base level''.'' *'Transducer': Transfers all of the opponent's power to your Bakugan''. '' *'Battle Release: '''Returns all Bakugan on the field back to their owners. *'Spotting Out': Subtracts 500 Gs from any Bakugan in the attribute the owner call out. *'Enemy Resetter': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and double the effects of your Battle Gear abilities. *'Power Pressure': If the opponent's Bakugan has more than 400 Gs, they cannot activate abilities. Season 3 *'Freeze Enemy': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and prevents them from activating abilities. *'Enemy Down': Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. *'Capacity Booster': Brings all Bakugan back to their base level and activates the level 2 class Battle Gear Ability. *'Battle Audience': Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to any attribute you want, nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from all opponent' Bakugan who don't have the attribute you said. *'''Gear Barricade: Nullifies the opponent's Battle Gear and and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear ability. *'Haos Saver': Nullifies the opponent's ability if you are using a Haos Bakugan. *'Silent Hanger': Prevents the opponent from moving. *'Ruby Storm': Adds 400 G to any Rubanoid and activates the level 2 Battle Gear Ability.' '(For Rubanoid) *'Apoptosis': Reduces all opponent Bakugan's Power Levels to 100 Gs. *'Healing Up': Adds 300 Gs to each Bakugan on your side''.'' *'Explode': Nullifies the opponent's ability and brings all Bakugan to their base level. *'Misty Solitude': The opponent's Bakugan can't hear anything from their owner; therefore, they can't use their abilities. *'Power Ditch': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear ability. *'Ansamon Judgement': Brings all Non-Ventus Bakugan to 0 Gs. *'Solomon Sabreur': Nullifies the opponent's ability, substracts 200 Gs from each opponent and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear ability. *'Random Meinzer': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan. *'Evil Clear': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Silent Stalker': Nullifies the opponent's ability and activates the Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability. *'Triumph Burning': Nullifies the opponent's ability, return the opponent's Battle Gear back to its owner and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability. *'Gaia' Enforcement: Prevents opponent from activating any abilities and activates Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability. GI_closed_gc.PNG|A Closed Gate Card For Gundalian Invaders gate card2.jpg Season 4 *'Audience Enhancer' *'Heetmon Meinzer': Increases your Bakugan's power level. *'Pyrus Enforcement': Increases all Pyrus Bakugan power level on the field. *'Darkus Nebulas' *'Wrecker Freeze﻿': Prevents the opponent from using any abilities that they have already used during the battle. *'Ventus Saver': Nullifies the opponent's ability if you are using a Ventus Bakugan. *'Dry Delta' *'Aquos Saver': Nullifies the opponent's ability if you are using an Aquos Bakugan. *'Field Block': Prevents the opponent from sending in other Bakugan. gate card1.jpg Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Types of Cards